theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Austin Travers
Austin Travers is a character portrayed by Matthew Atkinson. Storylines Austin Travers is first introduced as a cameraman for a new cooking show hosted by Avery Clark. During his time as her cameraman, he soon meets her niece, Summer Newman, who becomes smitten by him. While the two are alone, Summer opens up to Austin about her mom being far away in a coma and a possibility of never regaining consciousness. Austin opens up about losing his own mom at a young age. Soon afterward as her cooking episodes begin airing, Avery begins receiving some harsh comments from a unknown person, known only as 4MJ. Later on, 4MJ is revealed to be Austin as he seems to have a personal vendetta against Avery. Austin kidnaps Avery and takes her to an abandoned motel. He tells Avery that the guy she helped get off killed his mother, and now he wanted her to confess and ruin her reputation. Dylan McAvoy shows up and he and Austin wrestle over the gun as the police burst into the room. The gun is fired and Paul Williams is shot. Austin escapes, but officer Courtney Sloan shoots him in the shoulder as he is running away. Austin calls Summer and after explaining everything to her, she agrees to go on the run with him, but Austin soon decides to do the right thing and turn himself in. Summer vowed to stand by Austin, much to the surprise of her friends and family. Leslie Michaelson got Austin out on bail and Summer married him, so she wouldn't be forced to testify against him. Nick and Sharon's unknown twin daughter, Mariah Copeland, who was the late Cassie's twin. Mariah was very negative but friendly with Austin which made Summer jealous. Summer and Austin invited Jack and Kelly over for their first married adult dinner. Kelly was a bit hesitant about going but Jack insisted her to go and looked forward to telling Summer and Austin that Kelly's moving in at dinner. When Jack told Summer, she was very emotional and stormed upstairs. Austin ran up to Summer and she apologized to Jack and Kelly for being so childish and immature. Summer felt everybody was moving on with their lives forgetting about Phyllis, but had to accept Kelly into Jack's life. Austin surprised Summer by becoming a part time lifeguard. Austin also couldn't accept Summer's extravagant gifts such as an expensive tie from Fenmore's. Summer, Abby, and Lily held a bachelorette party for Sharon which also included Nikki, Victoria, Kelly, and Mariah. Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. The next day Summer's ex-boyfriend and long time friend, Fenmore Baldwin, had arrived back into town and came to see Summer. Seing Summer and Fenmore sit down at The Underground and reconnect about their memories, made Austin jealous and gave Mariah suspicions. At Nick and Sharon's wedding, Summer supported Nick and Sharon's relationship by speaking for them. Just before they were about to get married, Phyllis busted through the doors and shocked everybody! As Phyllis walked down the aisle, Summer was in tears and hugged her mother. Phyllis fainted and everybody rushed to her rescue. Sharon left the church. Summer, Jack, Austin, and Avery arrived at the hospital with Phyllis. When Phyllis awoke, Summer got to talk with her. The next day, Summer took off her wedding ring and introduced Austin to Phyllis as her friend. Austin was angry at Summer and Summer claimed they can't give Phyllis a whole lot of new information right now. Austin arrived at the Genoa City Memorial Hospital with Kelly, Jack, and Summer. When Phyllis awoke, Summer got to talk with her. The next day, Summer took off her wedding ring and introduced Austin to Phyllis as her friend. Austin was angry at Summer and Summer claimed they can't give Phyllis a whole lot of new information right now. Phyllis finally returned home to the Abbott Mansion where she was greeted by Summer and Austin whom she had met in the hospital. Phyllis asked Summer why she's so close to her tall, handsome, male friend. Summer told Phyllis that her and Austin were engaged in which Phyllis was enraged. Phyllis claimed Summer is only 18 who should be living her life. Summer corrected that she's in fact 19. Phyllis asked how long they've been together and Austin stated last spring which Phyllis didn't agree with! Austin was still upset that Summer wouldn't tell Phyllis the truth. Ashley dropped the bomb asking Phyllis how she likes her new son-in-law when Phyllis wasn't told Summer was married because the doctor told her family not to let her know all the information in the past year. Ashley claimed she was sorry for dropping the bomb on her like that. In the mean time, Jack hid all the technology in the house so Phyllis couldn't read up on what she missed. Phyllis cracked the password by figuring it was Summer's birth date. While, Jack, Austin, and Summer were over at the mansion again, Phyllis angrily blurted out that Summer married a felon! Phyllis was derogative towards Austin and furious. Phyllis was spiteful towards him for holding her sister at gunpoint and shooting Paul Williams at the wedding! Summer fired back by saying Austin's not the only one in this room who almost killed Paul williams. Phyllis mandated on having this marriage annuled but Summer and Austin convinced her otherwise. Austin apologized to Phyllis for his past and Phyllis tried to negotiate forgiveness if he informed her on what she missed in the last year. Austin couldn't do that since he'd be going against Jack, Summer's fake father, if he did that. After Nick, Noah, and Mariah left for the church; Phyllis showed up and took Sharon to the spot where she fell. Sharon finally remembered everything. When Victor, Jack, and Nick showed up; Sharon tearfully admitted she had switched the results of Summer's paternity test and that Nick was Summer's biological father. Nick was furious with Sharon and vowed to never forgive her. Things got worse for Sharon when Nick told her he was suing her for full custody of Faith, so Sharon hired David Sherman to represent her. Summer and Nick were upset by Sharon but also by Phyllis who only cared about revenge but eventually forgave Phyllis. Kevin followed Mariah and gave her a birthday present. It was a portrait of a FanFiction character which Mariah loved. Mariah went to The Underground and kissed Austin after he wished her a happy birthday. Kevin showed and was surprised to see Mariah kissing Austin. Mariah said she liked kissing Austin and Summer came back and asked what Mariah liked doing. Kevin covered for Mariah and she left soon after. Kevin followed Mariah to Crimson Lights where they argued. Mariah accused Kevin of being jealous told him to go so they can stop being friends. Mariah said she was sick of being picked apart and analyzed by everyone. Kevin said he isn't trying to run her life and that he honestly cares about her. He tells her he knows what it's like to protect yourself from the world. Mariah admits she can't handle people caring about her. Kevin tells Mariah she deserves to be loved, and. Mariah admits she is afraid of something real. Kevin tells her she may find someone someday and then leaves. Mariah apologizes to Austin for kissing him. Austin tells her he understands why she did it, but that what she did was selfish. Austin also tells Mariah she could end up hurting Kevin as Kevin walks in. Austin makes himself scarce, and Kevin talks with Mariah about the conversation they had. Mariah asks Kevin why he cares so much, and Kevin says he figures maybe he can help himself by helping her. He asks for a donation for the cancer run he and Michael are doing. Mariah decides to give Kevin all of her tips. After Kevin leaves, Austin returns and Mariah says she and Kevin are just friends. Austin tells her that it doesn't mean that she and Kevin can't be more than friends. Summer comes in, and Marish tries to apologize, but Summer rants at how Mariah is pathetic and selfish and how know one could ever love her. Mariah leaves upset and heads to Crimson Lights. Kevin sees her and they embrace. A building inspector comes by and reveals that he left messages with Austin to give to Nick. Summer becomes irritated with Austin for not giving Nick those messages, and Nick tells Austin off as well. Austin becomes irritated, feeling Summer isn't supporting him. When Nick comes back, Austin angrily quite. Alone at the Underground, Austin sends a text to someone, asking if they want to have some fun. The person asks what Austin had in mind. The next day, Austin comes to pick up his last check, revealing to Mariah and Kevin that he has quit. Summer comes in and Mariah quickly recognizes the tension between Summer and Austin. It is also revealed that Summer and Austin received a Valentine's invite to the Abbott cabin and so did Mariah. Austin tells Summer he needs to make some changes, and Summer worries he wants to break up with her. Austin reassures Summer that he still wants to be with her. They also decide to join Mariah and Kevin at the Abbott cabin, unaware they are being watched by someone. Crimes Committed *Harassed Avery Bailey Clark online under the username 4MJ *Kidnapped Avery and held her at gunpoint *Accidentally shot Paul Williams *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Mariah, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Devon, Jack, Kevin, Cane, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). Maladies and Hospitalization *Shot in the shoulder by officer Courtney Sloan Gallery Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Recurring Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Heros Category:Current characters Category:2010s